


Do It Or I'll Do It Myself

by Latishiante1001



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Avengers: Infinity War Refrences, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Thranduil, Kinktober 2018, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Teasing, Top Bard the Bowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001
Summary: Bard gets to Mirkwood and wants to play games, much to Thranduil’s dismay.





	Do It Or I'll Do It Myself

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to tell you guys that I will only be posting on Sunday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Fridays for a few weeks because of band practice and competitions! I will post this Saturday but I won’t for the following Saturdays. I’ll let y’all know when something changes. I will be posting my fill for yesterday and today (Days 2-3) tomorrow. Hope you guys enjoy this! 
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Aran nîn - My king
> 
> ^^ Translations will be at the bottom as well

Day 2: Ass Worship | **Begging** | Medical Play | Watersports

* * *

  
“Honey, I’m home!” Bard teasingly calls, walking into Thranduil’s quarters in Mirkwood.  
  
“In here!” Thranduil calls back, chuckling.  
  
Bard walks further into the room before entering the bedroom and freezing.  
  
On the bed, Thranduil lays there naked with a couple of his fingers in himself, head thrown back in pleasure as he must’ve hit that sweet spot inside of him. The sheen of sweat covering him implies that he must’ve been doing this for a while.  
  
“Are you just going to stand there and stare or take over?” Thranduil’s teasing voice asks.  
  
Bard snaps out of it, mutters a ’Shut up,’ before walking over to the bed while pulling his clothes off. Once all the clothes are off of him, Bard climbs over Thranduil’s long, beautiful body and slots his lips against the Elvenking’s.  
  
“It’s about time you got here. You were supposed to arrive an hour ago.” Thranduil fake-complains.  
  
“Oh, I’m so sorry about that, aran nîn. Is that why I walked in on you with your own fingers in your ass?” Bard asks, going for the elf’s very sensitive ear.  
  
“I got bored. You might be forgiven if you would just- Oh!” Thranduil answers before moaning as Bard gently drags his teeth over the point of Thranduil’s ear.  
  
“I’m going to consider that as you forgiving me.” Bard teases, licking up Thranduil’s ear, making the elf shudder.  
  
“No, you didn’t let me finish my sentence. If you would just hurry up and fuck me, then you might be forgiven. Bard _please._ “ Thranduil argues, whining at the end. “Do you realize how long I’ve been waiting?”  
  
“You mean since you started this or since the last time we were together?” Bard teases, smirking.  
  
“Both, but mainly since I’ve started this.”  
  
“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe a few minutes.” Bard guesses, moving downward towards Thranduil’s neck.  
  
“It’s been an hour and a half. I counted. Now will you _please_ get on with it?” Thranduil says calmly before gasping as Bard sucks the sensitive spot on his neck.  
  
“You _counted?_ Well, I guess I’ll have to get on with it seeing as you’re not a beautiful, whining mess yet.” Bard tells Thranduil as he kisses him one last time before kissing his way down, down until he gets to Thranduil’s weeping cock.  
  
“Believe whatever will make you hur- Bard!” Thranduil gasps as Bard takes in his cock until hits the back of his throat.  
  
Bard smirks and pulls off saying, “You complain too much.”  
  
Bard takes his cock in before Thranduil can snark back at him. Bard continues to get some rather beautifully dirty noises out of Thranduil as he sucks and licks at his cock.  
  
“Bard! Ah, fuck!” Thranduil gasps as Bard slides a finger into him. “You know I already did that since you walked in on me doing it, right?”  
  
“Would you have rather had me come in after you were done?” Bard teases, searching with his finger for the spot that causes Thranduil to writhe and cry out for _more._

  
“No, considering you took too long alre- _Bard, please!_ “ Thranduil cries, throwing his head back and clenching his eyes closed.  
  
“There it is! I’m sorry, you were saying...?” Bard says, smirking smugly.  
  
Thranduil catches his breath and breathily says, “You’re such a bastard.”  
  
“Oh, well then. If that’s how you feel, I’ll just go then...” Bard teases, pulling his hand that was in Thranduil away.  
  
“Like hell you are!” Thranduil tells Bard, pulling him up and flipping them over so Thranduil is on top, his hands on Bard’s shoulders to hold him down. “You tease too much.”  
  
“Well, you’re the one that’s always too serious so one of us has to be the teasing one.” Bard snarks.  
  
“Who says that?”  
  
“I do.”  
  
“Well that’s bullshit. Now, this is the last chance you get to actually fuck me while you’re in control or else I’m going to take control and ride you, right here and now.” Thranduil threatens, trying his best to be stern though it wasn’t working with how needy he looked.  
  
“Maybe I’ll let you.”  
  
“Fine.” Thranduil replies, moving one of his hands off of Bard towards Bard’s cock. That one movement, or mistake it should actually be called, gave Bard the opportunity to take control again. Boy, did he take it.  
  
Bard moved the other hand off of his shoulder before flipping them over and taking both of Thranduil’s hands to hold them over his head.  
  
Thranduil’s eyes widen in surprise and arousal. Bard was one of the very few people who could actually get the upper hand on him and it never failed to turn him on.  
  
“Or maybe I won’t.” Bard snarks, lifting a smug eyebrow.  
  
“Well then, Bard, my dragon-slaying long-term booty call, you have the upper hand. You gonna do something with it?”  
  
“You’re damn right I am.” Bard answers before taking a hold of his cock and positioning it at Thranduil’s entrance. He halts though as an evil thought comes into his mind.  
  
“Bard. What are you waiting for?” Thranduil asks slowly as realization comes over him.  
  
“You want it so bad, beg for it.”  
  
“ _Bard._ I’ve been begging this entire time.”  
  
“Then it won’t hurt for you to beg some more now would it?”  
  
“You’re such a- Fuck!” Thranduil cuts off as Bard thrusts in until he’s all the way in. Thranduil moans, feeling the inevitable stretch of Bard being in him. “I thought- I thought you wanted me to beg for it?”  
  
“I do. I’m not gonna move until you beg.” Bard clarifies. “I know it’s harder for you to not beg when I’m inside of you but not moving.”  
  
Thranduil sighs. “I hate that you know me so well.”  
  
“No, you don’t. Now _beg._ “ Bard orders, subtly reinforcing his grip on Thranduil’s hands and putting all his weight on Thranduil as he knows that the elf will try to move.  
  
Sure enough, Thranduil bucks his hips without really going anywhere. Sighing, Thranduil asks, “You had this whole thing planned out didn’t you?”  
  
“No, not really. Ideas just keep popping into my head. Now, you gonna beg or am I gonna have to leave you in here all disheveled until you do?”  
  
Thranduil curses under his breath before giving in. Bucking his hips and writhing on the bed, Thranduil begs, “Please, aran nîn! Please, please, _please_ fuck me. I need you so bad.”  
  
Bard almost gives in at ‘aran nîn’ but thinks, _knows_ , that it could be better. “You and I both know that it could be better.”  
  
Thranduil glares at Bard before a thought comes into his mind. Going through with it, Thranduil sighs, letting his body go limp and look uninterested. “It could. But I think that it’s because you haven’t made me needy enough. You didn’t even make me come before you got inside of me.” Bard’s eyes narrow which shows Thranduil his plan is working, so he continues with something that he knows will make Bard give him what he _needs._ “Maybe I’ll just have to go find someone else to give my body _real_ pleasure.”  
  
Bard’s jaw drops a little before snarling, “Like hell you are. You’re _mine._ “  
  
Bard shifts his hips back before slamming back into Thranduil and setting a fast, hard pace. Thranduil moans, feeling Bard hit his sweet spot on almost every other thrust.  
  
Bard lowers his head to Thranduil’s chest to lick and nip at the elf’s sensitive nipples as wells as rub and twist at the other one with one hand.  
  
“Oh gods. Bard, please. Don’t stop. So good.” Thranduil gasps, wanting the overwhelming feeling to stop but to never end at the same time.  
  
Bard then switches his mouth to the other nipple to give it the same attention as the other, not once losing his forceful thrusts.  
  
“Bard! Bard, please. I need- Oh gods! I need to touch you. Please.” Thranduil begs, clenching his fists. Even though he could easily break out of Bard’s hold, Thranduil doesn’t want to do it without his king’s permission.  
  
Bard moves his head up to look at Thranduil and tells him, “Alright but you’re not allowed to touch yourself, just me. Alright?”  
  
“Alright.” Thranduil agrees, nodding. As soon as Bard lets his hands go, they immediately move to hold Bard against him and hold on for dear life.  
  
Feeling his orgasm coming closer and closer, Bard increases his pace and force of his thrusts. Thranduil, also feeling his orgasm come closer, starts to beg to come even if it’s mainly babble.  
  
“Bard, please, please. Make me come. I’m so, so close. Bard! Oh gods! Please, please!”  
  
Bard tilts his hips down a bit which makes Thranduil cry out as he hits his prostate harder and on every thrust.  
  
“Ah! Bard! I’m- I’m gonna come. Please! Come with me! Bard!” Thranduil groans before screaming his lover’s name as his orgasm washes over him in powerful waves.  
  
Bard’s hips stutter a bit before he thrusts once, twice before burying himself as deep as he can get as he comes, yelling Thranduil’s name.  
  
The two lay there as they catch their breath. Bard goes to move but a hand stops him.  
  
“Stay.” Thranduil tells him. So he does, content right where he is.  
  
Thranduil’s right at the edge of sleep about to fall into dreamland before Bard speaks with his eyes closed, “I know what you did. You said it yourself, I know you too well.”  
  
Thranduil lets out a breathy laugh, making Bard laugh. Thranduil smiles fondly, closing his eyes again, “I love you, Bard.”  
  
Bard looks up at Thranduil with a fond smile, gives a kiss to the elf’s chest, and says, “I love you too, Thranduil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Aran nîn - My king
> 
> ^^ Translations are at the top as well
> 
> I hope all of you enjoyed this! I'm really, really proud of it. Send in requests for the [upcoming days](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018) that are for my fandoms! My fandoms include:  
> \- Supernatural  
> \- Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit  
> \- Marvel Cinematic Universe  
> \- Sherlock  
> \- Fast and Furious  
> \- Star Trek Reboot  
> \- And more so don't be afraid to ask for something not on this list!
> 
> p.s. If you don't get the reference in here with Thranduil calling Bard his 'dragon-slaying long-term booty call', DISHONOR ON YOU! DISHONOR ON YOUR COW!


End file.
